


Kazuya and Friends

by SunlightNote



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightNote/pseuds/SunlightNote
Summary: little drabbles about my ocs! probably gonna mostly be kazuya but my other ones as well : )





	1. New Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya set his cup down in his lap as Min-hui returned with a plate of baked goods in her hands. He smiled.
> 
> -
> 
> Kazuya and Min-hui hang out and catch up, but eventually focus on Min-hui's little sister, Hwan-jin, and something that turns out, Kazuya may be the PERFECT person to help out with.

Kazuya set his cup down in his lap as Min-hui returned with a plate of baked goods in her hands. He smiled.

She quickly set the plate down, giving him a look as if asking if he’d take some. He shook his head, he knew she knew that already, he wasn’t one for sweets, especially this early in the day. But he appreciated the gesture of course.

She simply nodded and shrugged a small smile on her lips as well. She scooted the plate a little closer to her seat facing the coffee table in front and sat down.

It was quiet for a few moments; a clock ticking in the background, probably from that gag gift clock Angelo had given her one birthday, an air conditioner buzzing, and Min-hui taking a bite of one of the cookies she had just finished. He simply just took in the peace, drinking a little more of his tea.

Min-hui was of course first to break the relaxed silence.

“So, how’re you holding up dude? Got anything big planned?” Kazuya put his cup back down into his lap again and looked at Min-hui, who was just all smiles.

They’d take one or two weekends off in a month just for the two of them. It’s been something they were used to since they were kids and stopping that kind of thing didn’t seem like it would do. It was a good way to unwind and ask each other how their life has been- in fact being a very sorely needed past time in college when they’d both be up to their necks in books and studies. They were there for each other and listened, and Kazuya really had no doubts if he hadn’t had a friend like her during that time, well. He didn’t know exactly how he’d be off right now, but he definitely knows this is the most preferred state and place he wants to be in.

He simply blinks back at her when she lightly puts a hand on his shoulder, her smile in place with a more softer, kind one.

“You alright Kazuya?” Kazuya just grinned and chuckled in response.

“Yeah I, I uh….. I’ve just been busy. You know? It’s nice to be able to relax for now.” He took another sip of his tea.

Min-hui nodded, leaning more into the side of the seat she was in and taking her hands to cross them comfortably around herself.

“Mmm, yeah you’re right there. We got new hires and we’ve been helping them with their tasks and proper procedures, I almost just kind of miss doing any tinkering by myself.” She gave herself a chuckle and Kazuya smiled and nodded as she continued about her own work.

They stayed like that for a good time; Min-hui talking about new events in the workplace, Kazuya about how things were pretty same but of course, being February he was almost dreading what was definitely waiting for the store on the week of Valentine’s which always made Min-hui laugh and give him a sympathetic pat on the back.

He had only realized the afternoon had passed once Min-hui’s sister returned home from school.

Min-hui called over her shoulder towards the entryway “Oh, hey Hwan-jin! How were your classes? Oh, and Kazuya is in here with me if you wanna say hi!”

They both only simply heard a half-hearted ‘Fine’, some scuttling of shoes and feet and something about a friend being over. Not too long after that was the click of a door closing, presumably her sister’s door.

Kazuya gave Min-hui a puzzled look. “Is something up with Hwan-jin? She usually at least pokes her head in here if I do remember right.” He ended with a small chuckle, to keep his own concern a little lighthearted.

Kazuya didn’t know Min-hui’s sister too well; only that she was younger, and was living with her until she could get her own place. They’d hung out a few times on holidays or when Min-hui would have him over for the night. He didn’t want to pry, really, but he’d come to think of her as to how he’d always felt about Min-hui since they grew up together; Like family. So if he could help however at all, he at least would want to know.

Min-hui gave him her own half-hearted smile and a slight shrug. She grabbed the last cookie from her plate, biting on it thoughtfully.

“Well…. yeah. You know.”

Kazuya raised an eyebrow. He clearly did not and would like her to continue.

“I don’t think I told you, right? She, well, she actually started dating recently..” Kazuya’s eyebrows slightly shot up. Ah.

“Really? Min-hui that’s wonderful. Is it going well? How long has it been…?”

“A few weeks now, and I’ve met her like, twice, so far. They’re really happy together, I can tell.” She smiled, looking at the floor in thought as she continued eating her cookie. “It… it reminded me of Stella and I. You remember when we started dating right? Oh, gosh that was like… well not that long I guess but it seems ages ago now huh?” Kazuya could only chuckle in response with a nod.

“Heh… ah well, anyway uhm.” Min-hui sat back up properly, not looking concerned but a little…. lost? Worried?

“She’s been okay as far as I can tell, she’s not doing bad in her classes, she’s actually started hanging out with her girlfriend’s little brother, they get along well it almost reminds me of us!” Kazuya let out a bigger laugh this time at that.

“I just..” she slumps back into her seat.

“She’s been wanting to like…. like, explore more with herself, you know what I mean, right? She’s been asking me about make-up advice and hair, clothes, looks stuff,”

Kazuya had his head tilted a bit “And? I wouldn’t think you’d have a problem sharing that with her right?”

Min-hui sighed, continuing “Well… yeah, you’re right but it’s just, it’s stuff I’ve never tried myself. I don’t really know what to tell her when she asks, because I obviously don’t have a problem with that, but I don’t want to give blind advice, especially about care products and routines. I’m sure you know that as well.”

Kazuya rubbed his chin in thought, nodding to that.

“Well… I’m sure she appreciates if you’re there for her. I know that you definitely know she looks up to you Min-hui.” She smiled in response

“And if its something you don’t get, I mean, I could help, or even ask Angelo they deal with more looks than anyone we both know, they’re a photographer for God’s sake.” Min-hui laughed as he continued.

“So, what is it exactly she’s asking about? It’s not that avant-garde stuff, right? Because I absolutely cannot help you with that.” He grinned holding back his laugh as Min-hui elbowed him for the playful joke. She got her phone out of her pocket, going to her gallery and scooting next to Kazuya as he took up his tea again, his puzzled expression back on his face ready to try and figure out what he was going to be shown.

“Let me… I have some pics she’s shown me with what she had in mind they’re somew- oh! Here!” She holds up the screen between them so he can see. “This!”

Kazuya almost spits out his tea once he sees her examples. 

THAT’S why she was so unsure, no wonder. He sat silently as she said something else, mostly to herself.

He put his cup on the table.

“Min-hui.”

“Hm? Yeah? What” she looked up from the screen to him, now having her turn to share with him a puzzled look.

“I think I can help.”

She blinked.

“Min-hui. Remember?”

She only blinked again, clearly not remembering. Kazuya sighed, giving her a serious but half-amused face.

“Min. High school? Remember?” He could see her think about it, and he smiled as she suddenly did, almost starting to giggle.

“Oh!! Oh my gosh yeah! I can’t believe I didn’t remember that, that was, sorry I know you were just being you but, that was SO funny back in the day. Still funny now, actually.” Kazuya got up from his seat, giving her a playful eye roll as he chuckled.

“Yeah well, now it’s gonna help your sister so, you’re welcome,” she slightly snorted as he gave a small fake bow, heading to the door.

“I’ll be right back, maybe 20 minutes, can y-”

“Make some more tea for your payment? Don’t worry, I got that for sure Kazy.” Kazuya just gave a smile as he left, heading for his bike.

* * *

It took as long as he had guessed, maybe a bit longer to get some stuff he actually didn’t have any more in his whole goodies bag for Hwan-jin.

He checked his bag one last time before walking back into Min-hui’s home. She looked up from her seat, a book in her lap and a new batch of tea in her cup beside her. Kazuya gave her a little wave as he headed to the kitchen first to get some tea for himself, a bit tired from biking around so quickly from his home to the store and back.

Once he got his fill of tea, he grabbed the bag, and headed to Hwan-jin’s room, passing bu Min-hui in the living room who gave him a thumbs-up as he nodded in return to the good luck wish.

He could hear a few muffled voices outside the door and some music. It wasn’t too loud so he couldn’t make it out, but luckily that meant he wouldn’t have to knock too hard on the door. He gave a tap with the back of his hand and waited. The talking stopped after a couple of seconds, music put on hold as he could hear the shuffle of feet again.

The door opened halfway, Hwan-jin poking her head out and looking at him with a pretty blank expression.

“Oh. Hi Kazuya. What’s up..?” He gave a reassuring smile, patting the bag he was holding.

“Got something for you. Is it alright if I step in for a sec?”

She looked back into her room, saying something to her friend, before poking from behind the door again.

“Uh, yea, go ahead big fry.” She moved to open the door for him as he stepped in.

“Thanks, small fry.” He said in response. She flopped back onto her own bed, her friend looking at him as he sat in one of her desk chairs. He gave a wave to him.

“Ah, hi. You’re Hwan-jin’s friend right? Min-hui told me about you.” He smiled a little nervously in response but looked like he was actually still in a good-hearted mood.

“Yea! I’m Jacob! You’re uh.. uh….” he looked to Hwan-jin for help and she rolled her eyes.

“Kazuya.”

“Right! That! Kazuya” he repeated, seemingly satisfied to have the proper name to face.

Kazuya gave a look at Hwan-jin “Does he have his own fry nickname yet?” Hwan-jin snorted in response

“Nope! Not yet anyway.” She gave Jacob a mischievous smile as he gave her a perplexed look in return. “I’m thinkin maybe potato wedge this time actually.” Kazuya almost laughed as Jacob started to laugh and wheeze at the nickname.

Kazuya cleared his throat as they had calmed down a bit, bringing the bag up onto his lap.

“Alright. So. First, I hear congrats are in order for the new girlfriend?” He gave a warm smile as Hwan-jin smiled herself, getting a dreamy loving look in her eye. Jacob just chuckled in the background.

He continued. “Secondly. I don’t want to pry into your business, and you can kick me out if you want, but Min-hui told me,” Hwan-jin sat up quickly, probably knowing what he was talking about.

“Oh….. uh, yeah. Look its alright, I know, she’s told me she can’t really help me and um, I don’t need anything to like, cheer up or-” Kazuya stopped her with putting a hand up. She stopped, looking at him silently.

“I… just. Here.” He opened up the bag, scooting the chair closer to the bed to take out its contents.

“Alright, I had some leftover makeup, all of them are pretty basic and dark colors, I’d say stay safe with the purples first but if you want to try out some reds or blues or whatever else ask Min-hui or me, she still knows about makeup, ok?” He continued, still pulling things out.

“I only had a few hair dyes left, that aren’t way too old, and I went to go get some stuff if you, just, wanted to try out a new color at all, or anything. Min-hui dyes her hair she can help you absolutely. I used to as well so I can too if she’s not able,” he took out the final items, still going.

“Oh, and I strongly advise you to make sure you clean up before bed or before applying anything, believe me sleeping with a full-blown look is absolutely something you don’t want to have to deal with,” He could hear Jacob chuckle at the thought. “If you need any tips ask me. Min-hui knows more so but I’ve been in this area of style before so, I have a lot of experience with it. And I didn’t have any clothes I used to wear that’d go with this, or at least that’d fit you? I mean, baggy looks are okay I guess but I think something not so unfit would be better. But I might have some jackets if you’d want me to bring them over for you to try? I-”

“…… Kazuya.”

He stopped, looking up from his pile of goods he had put all onto the bed. Jacob was just silent looking at Hwan-jin, who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. He gave a warm smile to her as she sniffled, rubbing one of her eyes.

“I…. thank you. Thank you so much, all of this already enough! I know it’s silly but I, thank you. I’m really happy. Thank you, Kazuya.” She got up, walking over to Kazuya and giving him a big hug. He patted her back as she continued to sniffle into his chest. She let go eventually, her, Jacob and himself all smiling.

“So…. what do you want to do first?” Hwan-jin smiled, becoming ecstatic.

“OOH OOH,” Jacob piped up still sitting “Can I get a sick smoky eye!? Like an ancient warrior kind of look, you know what I mean right!?”

He and Hwan-jin laughed, Kazuya setting up the supplies ready to start. It took a few hours but Hwan-jin was happy, and Jacob, satisfied with his awesome smoky eye, and that’s all Kazuya wanted.

He left her room once all was done, promising to bring over some old jackets for her to try, or go shopping if she ever wanted to. He grabbed his empty bag, facing Min-hui with her camera expectantly out as he shut the door. He gave a raised eyebrow and lopsided smile in question.

“Aw Damn, I wanted to see if you were gonna get all dressed up too. Angelo and Evie would die to see that Kazy.” Kazuya simply walked past her shaking his head with his lopsided smile still there.

“Not on your life Min.” He could feel her already playfully sticking her tongue out at him as he started heading out. He had to go home quickly if he wanted to feed Kei on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya had a goth phase when he was a young adult and he's not EXACTLY embarrassed about it, but its in the past for a reason lol. But he's also super supportive for those he cares about and will do what he can to help and comfort them.


	2. ...What do you Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's! What's Kazuya got in store for the night? What's so important about this date, of all dates, for Min-hui and Stella? (Switching POV from Kazuya to Min-hui btw)

"Do you think it's a little too much curl here Kazuya?" 

Kazuya looked up from his phone to assess Min-hui's hair for what felt like the tenth time that night. He just hummed in response, since he knew Min-hui was going to keep worrying about it whether he said yes or no. 

It was Valentine's. And he was exhausted. 

While work wasn't the usual hell this year, it was still indefinitely busy, with a lot of rushed arrangements. It at least helped that he had given himself and his co-workers the night off, only unfortunate to the customers of the real last minute order rush. 

He turned off his phone and stretched in his seat, Kei jumping up to sit in his lap. Min-hui was still busy doing last-minute fix-ups, preening in the mirror in the hallway. 

"Thank you so much by the way Kazuya, I really thought I was gonna die when I realized I ran out of eyeliner. Also, when did you get this shade of red? Its a really cute lip color!" She said this, reapplying only a bit more to her own lips, probably fixing the small spots she had missed, somehow. Kazuya leaned back, looking up at the ceiling on slight thought. He pet Kei, who got comfortable and immediately lied down, starting to purr contently.

"Yeah, no problem. I haven't been feeling too much on makeup so if you need anything you can borrow it, just be careful." He heard Min-hui hum in agreement and continued "And uh... I don't know actually what's the, uh, brand?" 

Min-hui simply got the lipstick tube, holding it up for Kazuya to squint at from his spot while she continued to preen. 

"Oh, yeah. Remember when you and Angelo went to all the stores near your guys' houses and bought all that makeup and stuff for Evie for her birthday?" 

"You mean when she got her dog or the one with the-" 

"Yeah, no, the one with the sword incident, yeah." 

"OH. Haha yeah." 

"Yeah. Angelo gave me the uh... surplus, of that gift. At least the stuff that didn't fit in the box. You can keep it if you want I kind of prefer the nude colors if I'm gonna use them at all."

Min-hui leaned away from the mirror to look at Kazuya with a grin and thumbs up. "Thanks! I might've, probably, planned on 'borrowing it', but it's nice to hear you say I can at least." Kazuya just chuckled has Min-hui gave him a wink, and finally walking away from the mirror. 

"Alright!" She huffed out, putting her hands on her hips. "How do I look!"   
Kazuya stopped petting Kei for a moment to put a hand to his chin as he, in a very obviously serious manner, judged Min-hui's date night look. She wore a simple shoulderless dress, her hair tousled more delicately and on purpose than its usually pinned back and messy look, and lots of pinks, white, and accessorizing reds. 

"Hmm, well, it's certainly out of the left gate to choose a bolder color, let alone an entirely different jacket combo with such a pale-colored dress, but I think you were able to pull it off this time. Not enough hearts though, surprisingly for you so. 9/10." 

Min-hui squinted at Kazuya, still leaving her playful smile. "Oh, what was that? Sorry, I can't hear you from down there on the 10 scales, I'm simply too high up as a 12-" 

"7/10." 

"Hey!" 

They both laughed, Min-hui heading for the front door, grabbing her purse. "Ah, is it already time for her to pick you up?" Kazuya turned on his phone again, seeing it was indeed that time. And that he had a missed call from Angelo. Hm. He'd call him back in a bit. "Well, have fun Min-hui, bring her home by 10, the latest miss." 

Kazuya snickered as Min-hui rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, _I'm_ the one whos like your sister here, shouldn't you say that to her?" 

"Stella is a very upstanding woman and I trust her completely."

Min-hui crossed her arms. "What and I'm such a deviant?" She asked this with a grin.

Kazuya only getting up, moving Kei back into his spot so she wouldn't be too bothered he had moved, and shrugged as he passed by Min-hui.

"No comment." 

He held back a laugh as Min-hui playfully smacked his arm with her purse.

It got quiet in his household again once they had both calmed down, simply him leaning against the wall and Min-hui absentmindedly messing with her purse. 

Kazuya gave her a soft "Hey." and a warm smile as she looked up at him.

"I........ really genuinely think you look great, alright Min-hui? Don't worry too much about it, I know Stella would agree with me." Min-hui gave a smile in return, still looking nervous but more like she was fidgeting excitedly instead of having nerves.

They both turned to look at the door as they heard a knock. Kazuya straightened up, patting Min-hui's shoulder. "And hey. Good luck Min-hui. I mean it." Min-hui smiled brightly and nodded. He started to head to his study, telling her to make sure they don't leave before he could say goodbye to Stella as well.

* * *

  
  
Min-hui took a breath as she could feel her pulse beat in her ears. She had almost completely forgotten how this felt! It's almost as bad as the first date nerves she got. She didn't let it phase her though, simply gripping her purse as she opened Kazuya's front door, smiling even more brightly seeing Stella on the other side. 

Stella returned her smile, stepping inside beside her. She wore her usual style of outfit, a fit a-line with long sleeves and one of her lovely necklaces Min-hui always enjoyed seeing when they'd go out like this. Her dress seemed to be especially lovely this time, in deep blues that were Stella's most favorite color, and certainly, Min-hui's on her. Then again anything was good on her. 

She embraced Stella, not letting go but leaning back to give her a soft kiss to her cheek. "Mi Cielito..." Stella laughed and gave her a kiss in return, Min-hui chuckling alongside her.

"How was that Jewel? Did I get it right this time?" Stella hummed, still holding onto her and putting their foreheads together. "Yes Honey bee, you did. It was beautiful." They stayed like that for a moment slightly swaying together until they heard a throat being cleared. 

They both looked to the side where Kazuya was standing with an amused smile on his face. 

"Oh, hey Kazuya, didn't know you'd be here." Is all Min-hui said, getting a sigh from Kazuya and a giggle from Stella. He seemingly decided to ignore her being playful and turned to Stella giving her a slight nod. 

"Hey, Stella." 

"Hello to you too Kazuya. I was surprised to pick up Min-hui here, I thought you'd be busy at the shop tonight?" Min-hui stifled a snicker as Kazuya just heavily sighed at that.

"It was earlier, but I'm still enforcing that strict "no late rush orders policy". It helps when the store is closed for the night, too. Ah, speaking of," He interrupted himself, holding forward what he had been holding behind his back; two small, but beautiful nonetheless bouquets. 

One of many blues- Bellflowers, Irises and Sea Hollys, and a few Lilys, one of Stella's favorite flowers. 

The other, she assumed was for her as her bouquet was for Stella. Decorated with sweet peas and hydrangeas, among pink and white roses and- oh! There were actually a few peonies in there now that she was looking at it closer. She smiled. Peonies were her favorite. 

She looked over to Stella who smiled at her, most likely like how she was doing in return, moving to hold their respective bouquets in one of their arms as they held hands and kissed each other again. Min-hui really would never get tired of that. 

"Next time can you guys like, actually give your flowers yourself? I'm sure it's better than me giving them to you." 

"Aw..... but Kazy, it's easier to keep them a surprise if we leave them with you! I'd want to give mine to Stella immediately because they remind me of her since they're so beautiful just like her and-" Stella stifled a giggle kissing her cheek again, Kazuya just rolling his eyes in the background. 

He walked over to his coat rack, grabbing a coat for himself.

" _Oh, you got plans tonight Kazy!?_ " Min-hui couldn't help but blurt it out excitedly, only pretending to sulk when Kazuya just put on his coat and responding with a simple 'something like that, sure' 

They all walked back out, Min-hui and Stella heading for Stella's car as Kazuya locked his front door behind him, heading for the bike rack. Stella looked at him as he unchained it. "Kazuya if you want us to drive you I wouldn't mind at all," but she stopped when Kazuya dismissively waved his hand.

"Naw, I'm good don't worry about it. You two have a good night alright? Night!" Min-hui smiled and waved, turning around to keep walking to Stella's car, missing Kazuya quietly turning to Stella to give her a wink and thumbs up, getting one in return, before he rode off. Stella hurried to Min-hui's side again, opening the passenger door for her, and getting in her own seat once she was in. 

Min-hui quietly tightened a fist in determination at her side, so Stella couldn't see her do so. Tonight was, hopefully, going to be special this time. 

* * *

Kazuya grabbed the bag from his bike's basket, holding his phone up to his ear with the other slowly locking and setting up his bike to the bike rack. 

"Yeah. Hm. Hmm. Yeah, they did luckily. Ah yeah no. No, I'm not going back to get drinks, if you want a post Valentine's hangover you do it, Angelo." He listened to the person on the other side as he finally walked over to the door he was heading for and stopping before it, still listening to his phone. 

"Okay if she has some then why would you need me to- Angelo. _Angelo_. I'm here already I'm not going back, now knock knock." He stood there in silence, turning his phone off as he heard shuffling from the other side. 

He held up the bag of snacks he was toting as he saw the familiar head of curls and color. 

"Oh, you actually went with pink this time? I thought you were gonna go with red this year Angelo." The Angelo in question, who snatched up the bag he had offered up with a triumphant grin and heading to the kitchen, gave a wave of his hand in response. 

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I didn't realize I was pretty much out of the color and they mostly had pink left so," He shrugged, setting the bag down and rooting around in it "What are ya gonna do? Besides pinks still just dashing of a color on me as red would be, right Zuzu?" He looked up from the bag once he'd found what he wanted, a small tub of mango ice cream, bashing his eyelashes at Kazuya with an unnecessary amount of flair. Kazuya shut the front door as he rolled his eyes at him, simply heading to the couch in the living room. Angelo rifled through a drawer grabbing a spoon before following him to the living room, both of them sitting on the couch in their usual spots. 

They sat there in relative peace, Angelo starting to eat his ice cream, Kazuya scrolling around his phone, checking his pet cam to see Kei was alright, to which Angelo leaned over to also watch her, still asleep on the chair he had left her on, gushing at how beautiful she was and how he needed to come over sometime soon to see his beautiful princess again. They eventually started conversing, about work, Angelo apparently being booked to take pictures for a wedding later that month at which Kazuya patted his back happily congratulating him. Briefly, on love lives - nothing really to go on about there. They were now just talking about what they were going to watch, Kazuya wanting to watch a less serious rom-com this time, Angelo, of course, insisting they needed to watch a very serious drama romance b-list movie, when they heard the front door finally open again, both of them turning to look behind them from the couch.

"Hey Evie! Welcome back, you're just in time to tie break the first movie of the night! Oh, and Zuzu got you some mint chocolate it's in the kitchen." Kazuya only simply said a hey when mentioned, slightly tensing as he could hear skittering and the sound of Evie taking off some collars.

"Hey, Kazuya! I'm so sorry I'm a little behind, Dusty and Widget wouldn't go out earlier, and then I went to the store real quick for uh, the drinks tonight, and well- oh! And thanks for the ice cream you're a lifesaver!" He could hear Evie moving from the front door, into the kitchen, probably rummaging around for a bowl and spoon for herself as she spoke to them.  
  
He slightly pulled up his legs to sort of curl into himself on his spot as the two sources of skittering and panting came into view in the living room. 

Dusty, a rust-colored Tibet Mastiff, and Widget, a smaller, but equally spunky golden Pomeranian. Dusty simply stood at the entrance of the living room, doing her usual wiggles and dance when she had realized guests were over, while Widget ran over to the foot of the couch he and Angelo sat on, looking up at them while wagging his tail, probably just tired from the late walk to do much else.

Kazuya felt Angelo scoot closer to him, putting an arm around his shoulder, though somewhat funny due to the difference in heights, but still comforting to him. Angelo simply pats his arm on the other side, reaching over for Dusty who now had wandered over to the couch as well, wagging her tail alongside Widget to pet her. 

"It's alright Kazuya, just remember what Evie said alright? They're trained, and just friendly. And I'm here if you need some space, alright?" Kazuya nodded, keeping his own hands in his lap, but smiling a little when Dusty simply put her head on the sofa in the space between him and Angelo, just looking at him sweetly. 

He's been mostly terrified of dogs since he was a kid, but he could at least say, Dusty and Widget were the closest dogs he had ever been to, despite still being a little tense now and then. It helped when they had used most of their energy after walks, like now. 

Evie finally walked into the living room, bowl of mint chocolate in hand, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Aww guys, if you had plans you could've told me?" She giggled as Angelo just grinned at her, putting his head on Kazuya's shoulder, as Kazuya held back a snort. 

"Oh yeah, it's last-minute so we can't get reservations anywhere, so I'm just here to chill out with my arm candy. Right, Mr. Suzuki?" Kazuya raised an eyebrow in a mocking hurt expression "Oh, I'm the arm candy? I thought you were the arm candy, Mr. Harper." 

Evie just laughed, moving to sit in her spot on the opposite side of the couch as Widget hopped up to sit beside her, Dusty just moving to lie down in front of her as well. 

" _Guys, guys,_ you can _both_ be my arm candy for tonight. I mean..." She took a bite of her ice cream, continuing "You're both not my type at all but what are friends for, right?" 

They all laughed at that, Angelo letting go of Kazuya now that the dogs were more focused on Evie than them. He and Evie began discussing their movie options for the night while Kazuya just relaxed into the side of the couch smiling. Tonight was gonna be fun. 

* * *

Min-hui sighed in relief as they parked in front of the restaurant. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon by now, the stars showing more as the hour passed by. Which meant that they had made it just in time for their reservation. She and Stella had never come here before, it being a little fancier than what they usually did. Which, truth be told she'd love just sitting at home doing nothing with Stella, as long as they got to spend time. 

But when she and Stella discussed it and she had realized they had an open dining area, she knew she wanted to go there for this Valentine's. She absolutely wanted a good atmosphere tonight, and she never thought starlight was the wrong way to go ever in romance. They checked in at the host stand, being walked to their table, then taking a seat as the host gave them their menus and assuring them a server would join them in a bit before he promptly walked off, probably to go get another couple in for their own dates. Min-hui didn't take long to pick what she wanted, a salad and a little bit of lamb since tonight she was going to splurge being in such a fancy setting. 

She didn't set her menu down, slowly taking note of the desserts section, that she would definitely be getting, but mostly looking around the outdoors sitting area. 

There weren't too many other people out there with them, the inside of the restaurant seemed busier. She could understand that, it was still a bit chilly out in the evening. Luckily she needed a dress jacket anyway, so she wasn't much cold. And it made her less nervous, she might back out if nerves got to her now, such as a whole restaurant of people staring at her when she-

She got a little startled when she felt Stella grab her hand, resting them both on the table with a shy smile. "You okay Sweetheart? We can go somewhere else if you change your mind," but she stopped mid-sentence as Min-hui just shook her head, setting down her menu and simply smiled at her, rubbing her thumb on the back of her hand.

"I'm alright darling. I'm just surprised how this place isn't brimming by now, ya know?" Stella set her own menu down, seemingly done picking what she wanted as well. "Mhmm. Well, it is a bit off from city limits Honey bee, so maybe that's why?" Min-hui just nodded humming, still rubbing her thumb on the back of Stella's hand that still managed to be warm in the crisp night air, and Min-huis own cold hands taking its warmth. 

They let go, now paying attention to the server who had just arrived, getting the night underway. She'd just wait until dessert. She could build the nerve until then. 

* * *

"Ok _LOOK_. All I'm saying is I'd go with plant boy. Just- like? Look at him! Zuzu _PLEASE_ tell me you can back me up on this." Angelo argued, still only halfway done with his mango ice cream. 

Evie wasn't paying much attention to their current movie, shifted to face Angelo more since they had started a conversation about rom-com tropes and characters. Kazuya had half his attention with them since the mock fight was a little amusing, and at the movie, since it was the one he had picked finally being played. He hummed in thought, just drinking the small cup of Evie and Angelo's "Valentine's Cocktail Mix". Or at least, it was theirs for this year. They said they had seen it earlier the week and apparently planned to try it tonight. It was a little too sweet for his tastes but he wouldn't complain, it wasn't actually too bad at all.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Angelo. But only on the basis that he's cute," Kazuya held up a finger, holding a one, and holding up a two as he continued, "And he knows his stuff. Otherwise, it's a few dates and small talk, _then_ I'd give you my verdict." 

Kazuya grinned as he heard Evie scoff, being outnumbered, at least technically, and Angelo hum in satisfaction at the half agreement. 

He got up, handing his tub of ice cream over Kazuya, who put it on the side table next to him and stretched. 

"Alright I'm going for round 3, anyone want some more drinks?" Evie just shrugged, answering with a "maybe later. " while Kazuya shook his head no. He was perfectly fine with just the one drink. 

"Hmm more for me then," Angelo said heading off to the kitchen, and then standing at the doorway of the living room again to ask "OH Zuzu, you want me to get your ice cream this time? Cuz if you're not gonna eat it I-"  
  
"No. You don't even _like_ Pecan Angelo," Kazuya interrupted, setting his glass down next to Angelos's ice cream tub. 

"But yes, if you can, please?" 

Angelo swayed as he looked like he was in thought before giving him and Evie some finger guns "Aw Alright, but only cus you asked nicely." and then turning back around to his task at hand. 

Evie sighed, pausing the movie and letting herself stretch a little as well. She looked at Kazuya now that Angelo wasn't in between the both of them. 

"Thanks for the recommendation this time Kazuya..." she leaned a little forward, putting a hand up to the side of her mouth and spoke in a hushed tone this time," I'll be honest, I think was going to lose it if we had to sit through one more romantic drama. That last one just made my head hurt." She chuckled, rubbing her head as she said this. Kazuya chuckled with her, now shifting himself to look at her as well. 

"Yeah, I'm, not even sure where he finds those movies sometimes if I'm honest...." he shook his head from thoughts of romantic drama, he'd had enough time to think about it for that night alone. He gestured to the paused screen of their current watch.

"Besides I kept seeing this around and I watched some of it. I actually like the love interests in this one, to be honest. Well, I mean," He looked back at the screen, raising an eyebrow questionably, "I like them... _Mostly_ , I think I'd say right now." Evie nodded, petting Widget who lay asleep by her lap. "Hm. Yeah. Gotta love your rom-com lovers, huh Kazuya?" 

"Oh for sure, otherwise why be here?" Angelo added, coming back with a new drink, and a tub and spoon which was handed to Kazuya. "I mean, it'd be easy to beat their charms though, like, look at Zuzu for example." Kazuya and Evie both gave him a look of question as he sat between them again. 

"Oh? What about Kaz?" Evie piped up, Angelo looking to her as he took a sip. He put an arm around Kazuya again who didn't respond and just listened. 

"Okay. Eve. Look at him." He couldn't gesture as well as he could holding a drink in his only free hand but he attempted nonetheless. "I mean he didn't get me drinks when I asked before-"

"-That we have plenty of, besides I'm not taking another 30 min trip to the store," Kazuya added, Angelo just continuing after he had replied. 

"He got us ice cream. He's always like, crazy nice, and talented, and I, just, like, I swear, I _STILL_ don't know how you were able to help organize everything that one time for Min-hui's birthday when she got sick. You were in a rush at work most of the time! _I was literally there! I saw it!_ " Kazuya just laughed in response as Angelo gave him a look of confusion and Evie just chuckled. 

"And that's all?" She asked him, which made him think for a moment, before putting the hand with his drink at the side of Kazuya's face trying to point at it. "And he's handsome. Of _course_." 

He let go of Kazuya, who felt a little bashful now as Evie had followed up with a second "Of course." He just quietly scooped his ice cream taking a bit, as Angelo seemed to remember something. 

"Oh! Speaking of Loves," He turned to Kazuya this time, " How were the lovebirds? You had to give them their flowers again this year, right?" Kazuya sighed, not annoyed at all, as he could hear the laughter in Angelos's words. 

"Well... Guess I can spill it now, but, there's going to be a real surprise..." 

* * *

The weather was still perfect. Min-hui sighed happily, looking up at the stars from their table. She was really glad they took the time to eat here, the stars were more visible here. They never failed to comfort her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Stella again put her hand on Min-huis. 

Her heart fluttered when she gave a smile that was full of warmth. She loved her so much.

"I'm having a wonderful evening Honey bee, I just want to let you know. Anything wrong? You seem a bit spacey today." Stella thought for a moment before adding "pun intended this time." 

Min-hui put a hand to her chest in exaggerated glee. "Oh Jewel, your first pun to me....." they both quietly laughed to themselves. She felt.... so warm, and soft. She really was having a good time. 

She focused on her elation, while Stella talked to the server that they'd choose their desserts in a few moments, leaving the two of them again. 

Okay. She could do this. She. Could do this. 

"Ah, Stella..." Stella looked at her questioningly, partly from her not using one of their pet names this time probably. 

"What love?" She felt her squeeze their hands, reassuring her. 

She was going to do it. 

"I, I wanted to tell you..." 

* * *

"Wait really! That's for tonight!? I thought they'd wait until their anniversary at least but, I," Angelo was scrambling around his seat, looking for his phone as he dug in his pockets, Evie looking at Kazuya pleased. 

"Wow, I'm so excited. I wish we could be there and see her face, what Stella choose was-" 

"Stella?" Angelo interrupted, having finally gotten out his phone. "No it's Min-hui, it was _for_ Stella. I was _literally_ there when she got it." 

Evie furrowed her eyebrows at him, speaking slowly. "No....... I was, with Stella when she.. went..." The both of them stared at each other, confusion apparent on their faces before they both looked at Kazuya, who was trying to hold in his laughter by eating his ice cream silently, which was a horrible idea, almost having choked already at their expressions. 

" **Kazuya!** " Kazuya looked at them and hummed in response with an innocent look. He grinned, clearing his throat once he finished the spoonful he had eaten and spoke.

"Well, I _was_ there for both of them. And I'm pretty sure right about," He looked at the clock hanging against the wall, nodding," right about now she's probably saying-" 

* * *

".... And I love you. You're so beautiful every time you smile at me my heart flutters like it did the first time. You're smart, brave, kind... You know I would go on and on." Stella giggled just a bit but mostly had a touched look on her face, her other free hand on her chest this time. 

"But, um. I really do think of you as my stars. When I look at you I feel safe. I feel like I'm home, Stella. You're Mi Cielito." Stella just grinned as she used the new pet name. She had asked Stella about her family before and had found out her grandparents, who from what she heard, were long time sweethearts, used pet names and loving words as they loved to. Cielito was the one name, the only way she could describe Stella. She was _astounding_. _She loved her._

"So.." she nervously chuckled. "Um, just a second." She got up from her seat keeping their hands intertwined, reaching into her dress jacket pocket with the other one. 

Stella's eyes widened and she sat in stock still silence. 

She kneeled, kissing Stella's hand for courage, even though she was pretty much doing what she came to do right now. 

She held out the small, dark blue box. 

"Stella Acosta. My stars. My dearest. Light of my life." Stella was still shocked but looked like she would start to cry. 

Min-hui opened the box with her thumb, smiling up to her girlfriend with... excitement, worry, and glee. 

"Will you marry me?" 

She could feel everyone, at least the diners outside with them, watching and murmur, now paying attention to the both of them. 

Min-hui could hear her pulse beating in her ears again, and she could only focus on Stella right now. She felt like she might start shaking. But she didn't. She only squeezed Stella's hand as she waited for her response.  
  
Then she started to cry, just a little. 

But it was joined with laughter, which increased as Stella couldn't hold herself up in her chair, now sitting on the floor in front of Min-hui kneeling. Who was, understandably confused. 

Stella could only a half-choked out "w-wait, no I, wait, I" as she reached up for her purse on the table, quickly rummaging in it before Min-hui could register what was happening. 

She was met face to face with a similarly small, but velvet, box that had been opened already. 

"C-can.... can I assume that's a yes to my question, Min-hui?" She got out, still laughing and tears in her eyes. Now Min-hui was crying.

" **Babe!!** "  
" **Honey!!** " 

They could only both laugh together for a moment, before they both calmed down, at least enough they could talk better now.

"I- Okay I'm sure it's obvious now Dear, but I," She coughed, suppressing a building chuckle," To be fair. I asked first. Get up, I'll go first." Stella only shook her head and laughed some more as she did get up, putting her hands up to her face. Min-hui held out her box again now opening it with her other hand since it wasn't holding Stellas.

"Do you want the speech again, or should I-"

"Min-hui! Just ask!" 

"Okay, okay!!" They both giggled out in response to each other.

"Stella, will you marry me?"

Stella kept her hands on her face, but Min-hui could tell she was smiling behind them as she nodded, not saying anything. Min-hui took her hand, quickly putting on her ring, and got up, while Stella got down this time, holding her box.

"Min-hui, will you marry me? I don't have a speech to go with it like yours, but I love you so, so much too." Min-hui smiled brightly.

" **Of _course_!!**"

Stella got up again, putting the ring on Min-hui's finger this time, as the people around them decided now they could cheer and clap, the both of them just in their moment and embracing and kissing each other.

She was so happy. She was so happy she could share her joy with Stella. _With her Fiance_.

* * *

Kazuya was laughing as Angelo threw another cushion at him, Evie laughing as well.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us!? I would've loved to help Stella get her ring!!" Kazuya only defended himself weakly, knowing Angelo wasn't actually mad.

"Hey, _listen!_ When your two friends ask you about proposing at the same time, you just help them do it. Fewer people who know the easier it goes under wraps." Evie was able to stop her laughter, only wiping an eye as her eyes at teared up, Angelo huffing, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I wouldn't have said anything........." Kazuya put his spoon in his ice cream tub, using his now free hand to pat Angelo on the head. "I know, Angelo."

Angelo just sat, still pouting as Kazuya pat his head for a moment. Once he stopped, Angelo, not pouting now but still arms crossed, huffed again.

" _ **Well**_ , I think this means I can pick the next movie, at least-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Evie piped up, arguing with him all over again, refusing to watch another of Angelo's picks. Kazuya went back to eating his ice cream in silence as they duked it out, smiling at them quietly.

He was having fun being here and spending time with them. Today had been pretty fun after all, and he was glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who told me I needed to write Min-hui and Stella being girlfriends. Thank you, and you're welcome :3  
> I also really wanted to write about the other 3 of this friend group and how their valentines usually go, I love writing them all together sm.


End file.
